


Sebenarnya... Aku Mencintaimu

by SuzukaKiddo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukaKiddo/pseuds/SuzukaKiddo
Summary: [One-shot.]Oh, asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong, Youngjo akan tetap berupaya.Oh, asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong, Youngjo akan tetap berjuang.Walau kaya tanda tanya. Walau sarat leta.Walau di ambang maya.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 2





	Sebenarnya... Aku Mencintaimu

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Sebenarnya Cinta yang dipopulerkan oleh Letto.  
> Selamat membaca!

Ini bagai ekstasi.

Setiap saat Kim Youngjo bangun, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dirasakannya hanyalah nelangsa tak berujung. Pada dasarnya, Youngjo sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kekosongan dan ketiadaan intensi untuk sekadar meloloskan oksigen selama dua puluh enam tahun napasnya, namun fatalnya, belakangan ini dia dikejutkan dengan eksistensi seorang pria yang mengubah mayapada hampanya menjadi seribu satu kali lebih menakjubkan.

Youngjo berjalan santai, menginjak rerumputan dengan telapak kakinya minim sepasang sandal, tetiba teringat penganut stoikisme yang senantiasa menggaungkan “hiduplah menyatu dengan alam”, bahkan menurut cerita dosennya yang besar kemungkinan tidak muluk-muluk, mereka bisa saja mengekspos sekujur tubuhnya tanpa busana agar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol kaki betul-betul berkontak langsung dengan “alam”. Youngjo  _ nyengir _ , bisa-bisanya dia mengingat ungkapan dosennya yang galak satu itu di tengah kencan.

Di depannya manusia tengah berlari, eksis, hidup, dapat disentuhnya, dapat didengarnya dengan telinga hembusan napasnya, dapat didekapnya sampai kapanpun dia mau, selamanya pun takkan cukup bagi perjaka bermarga Kim itu.

Yeo Hwanwoong ada. Yeo Hwanwoong  _ hidup _ .

Cukup begitu saja. Youngjo tidak butuh apa pun lagi.

Uluran tangan menuju mimpi amerta ditawarkan, disambut dengan penuh sukacita. Senyum ria sebagai hadiah, pasangan sejoli itu melesat ke tepi danau, mengeksplorasi estetika alam untuk dipandang, dinikmati hanya berdua hingga akhir napas.

Hingga akhir angan.

* * *

Pagi menyapa, dua katup mata terbuka perlahan.

_ Hari ini harus datang ke kampus…  _ gumam Youngjo di dalam hati,  _ revisi bab I… apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? _

Tubuh berubah dari posisi terlentang ke duduk perlahan, jiwa Youngjo masih mengawang di alam mimpi. Menoleh ke sudut kanan dan tidak diketemukan siapa pun di sampingnya, pemuda dua puluh lima tahun tersebut mengernyitkan alis. Ya, dua puluh lima tahun, seharusnya dia sudah memasuki jenjang S2 atau sudah bekerja, namun di sinilah dia, di dalam sebuah apartemen bintang empat, menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa semester 7 di salah satu universitas negeri Korea Selatan.

Dua tahun terlambat karena keterhambatan ekonomi semasa kecil, Youngjo sudah bosan sering disangka “telat lulus”. Akan dibuktikannya dia mampu lulus tepat waktu, atau malah 3,5 tahun sesuai targetnya sekarang, walau kalau boleh jujur mengerjakan skripsi sekaligus magang membuatnya kewalahan baik secara fisik maupun mental. Namun tidak apa-apa, selama  _ dia  _ ada di sampingnya.

“Kamu sudah bangun, Youngjo?”

Suara berasal dari ujung kamar, di balik pintu seperempat terbuka setengah kepala mencuat ke dalam. Hwanwoong mengintip, memastikan pacarnya sudah tiba di dunia nyata dengan selamat.

“Sudah,” jawab Youngjo, tersenyum lembut. Hwanwoong membalasnya dengan sunggingan yang selalu berhasil membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perut Youngjo menari kegirangan. Ceria, penuh semangat. Senantiasa mencerahkan suasana hati. Seperti Hwanwoong  _ di matanya selama ini _ .

“Baiklah!” Gigi putihnya nampak dengan oh- _ so _ -tidak-ada-ragunya. “Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu! Maaf, ya, hanya sebuah  _ sandwich _ …”

“Tidak apa-apa,” apapun yang disiapkan oleh Hwanwoong, walau sederhana karena dia tidak bisa memasak, akan selalu disantap oleh Youngjo dan dianggapnya sebagai makanan paling lezat yang pernah dikonsumsinya. Dan hari inipun juga pasti Hwanwoong akan dihujani pujian dari kekasihnya yang tukang gombal satu ini. “Aku akan ke sana.”

“Yuk!”

Youngjo berdiri, mengenakan sandal rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Kenop pintu  _ diputar _ , lalu derit pintu menyentuh lantaipun terdengar.

Disusul bunyi pintu tertutup, menuju luar  _ surga _ .

* * *

“Bagaimana kabar skripsimu, Youngjo?”

Pertanyaan Hwanwoong sukses membuat Youngjo tersedak selada.

“Oh! Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak usah menanyakannya…,” cepat-cepat Hwanwoong menyerahkan gelas minum Youngjo yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. “Minum dulu, Sayang. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” usai meneguk air mineral, tenggorokan Youngjo sudah aman sentosa. “Aku memang sedang ingin membicarakannya, kok. Ya…, skripsiku berjalan dengan cukup oke, sih…,” tampak rasa cemas, ekspresi Youngjo perlahan namun pasti berubah cukup signifikan untuk Hwanwoong sadari.

“Tapi…?” Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menanti.

“Tapi revisinya cukup banyak…,” menghela napas panjang. “Aku sudah dua kali revisi dan tetap saja ada salahnya…, aku lelah sekali, sungguh,” menonton kepadatan Seoul pada pagi hari lewat kaca jendela apartemen. Hwanwoongpun ikut memperhatikan dalam diam sebelum fokus lagi ke Youngjo. “Aku jadi ingin mengundurkan diri saja dan tidak jadi skripsi semester ini…, tapi sudah sejauh ini…”

“Hei… kamu akan baik-baik saja,  _ kok _ ,” hibur Hwanwoong, berbekal senyuman secerah mentari pagi hari. Tidak terlalu terik, namun hangat. Sudah cukup bagi Youngjo untuk merasakan kebahagiaan  _ abadi _ . “Aku percaya kali ini revisinya akan diterima. Sudah sejauh ini  _ review  _ literatur, masa’ mau mundur sekarang?” Benar. Youngjo mengangguk pelan. “Aku percaya kamu akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik,  _ kok _ . Percaya,  _ deh _ .”

Youngjo  _ nyengir _ . “Walau tanpa  _ benda itu _ ?”

Hwanwoong cemberut. “ _ Harus tanpa benda itu _ . Aku tidak mau ada dari  _ mereka _ yang terbuang lagi.”

Mendengus. Mengunyah  _ sandwich  _ kedua.

“Lagipula, ada aku.” Membusungkan dadanya, sombong. “Aku saja sudah cukup bagimu,  _ ‘kan _ ? Untuk bahagia? Untuk menangisi hari-harimu yang melelahkan? Untuk berkeluh kesah?” Ya. Betul. “Jangan  _ menghukum dirimu sendiri _ . Ada  _ aku _ .”

Ya. Betul. Ada Hwanwoong.  _ Selalu  _ ada Hwanwoong.

“Ya…, selalu ada kamu.”

Sedikit beranjak dari kursi, dikecupnya bibir kekasihnya  _ samar _ .

* * *

_ Mereka  _ selalu bergandengan tangan. Ya, seerat perangko menempel pada lembar amplop yang sudah dilem.

Setengah wajah tertutup masker, namun Youngjo tahu bahwa Hwanwoong tengah tersenyum melihatnya. Begitupun Hwanwoong, dia  _ tahu  _ bahwa Youngjo tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

_ Jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman ini _ , batin Youngjo,  _ atau  _ aku _ akan  _ hilang.

Youngjo tidak mau sedetik pun hidup tanpa Hwanwoong.  _ Selama ini  _ hanya Hwanwoonglah yang senantiasa menopang raganya yang tak kuasa bertumpu di daratan Bumi penuh ranjau ini. Rintangan tiada henti eksis dalam rangka meningkatkan derajat Youngjo di mata Tuhan, namun betulkah Tuhan akan selalu memberikan ujian yang dapat sepenuhnya dikerjakan olehnya dengan sebaik-baiknya dan sebenar-benarnya?

Tanpa  _ pertumpahan darah _ ? Tanpa  _ impian melayang di angkasa _ ?

Tanpa Hwanwoong?

Oh, asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong, Youngjo akan tetap berupaya.

_ Oh, asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong _ , Youngjo akan tetap berjuang.

Walau kaya tanda tanya. Walau sarat leta.

Walau di ambang maya.

* * *

“Hakkie.  _ Hakkieee _ .”

Yang dipanggil menoleh gusar. Sudah tahu sedang dikebut  _ deadline _ , sempat-sempatnya manusia jelmaan alien satu ini  _ ngajak ngobrol _ ? Pesan satu gamparan tepat di dua sisi pipi atau  _ gimana _ ,  _ sih _ ? Ampun,  _ deh _ .

“ _ Apaan _ , setan,” umpat pemilik nama Kim Geonhak jengkel.

“Namaku Lee Seoho, bukan  _ setan _ ,  _ ayam jago _ ,” umpat  _ si setan _ —Seoho—balik. “Kamu dekat,  _ nggak _ , dengan Youngjo _ -ssi _ ?”

_ Ah, Seoho dan kasmarannya lagi,  _ batin Gunhak, diam-diam berdo’a pada Tuhan semoga tugasnya cepat selesai jadi dia tidak usah mendengar curahan hati Seoho dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Kadang seumur lebah jantan, kadang seumur  _ methuselah _ .

“ _ Nggak  _ begitu,” jawab Geonhak seadanya, “memangnya ada apa  _ lagi _ ?”

“Ih,  _ lagi _ ,  _ dong _ . Kamu bosan, ya?”

_ Pikir saja sendiri, bangsat,  _ umpat Gunhak diam-diam. Sengaja tidak dilafalkan terang-terangan di depan Seoho agar tidak terjadi pertikaian tiada guna yang tentunya hanya akan menghambat mereka menuntaskan tugas magang mereka yang  _ deadline _ nya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi. Gunhak mulai panik-panik ajaib.

“ _ Nggak _ , aku hanya lagi  _ mikir _ .”

_ Gunakanlah kepalamu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas yang sedang ada di depan matamu, bukannya memikirkan gebetanmu yang bahkan  _ nggak  _ jelas suka sama kamu juga atau  _ nggak _ , brengsek!  _ Huh,  _ seandainya aku bisa membentaknya,  _ Gunhak masih menggerutu di dalam hati, fokus ke apa yang terpampang di layar komputernya.

“Youngjo _ -ssi  _ punya pacar,  _ nggak _ ,  _ sih _ ?”

“ _ Nggak  _ tahu,” jawab Gunhak cepat, “tapi setahuku punya? Soalnya Youngjo _ -ssi  _ pernah bilang ‘aku sedang menunggu pacarku menjemputku’ padaku.  _ Nggak  _ pernah lihat pacarnya kayak apa,  _ sih _ …”

“ _ Hah? _ ” Seoho melongo. Gunhak tidak peduli. “Tapi setahuku…”

Kelanjutannya membuat Gunhak ikut melongo juga.

“... Youngjo selalu pulang jalan kaki  _ sendiri _ .”

* * *

Asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong, Youngjo akan tetap berupaya.

_ Asal tidak tanpa Hwanwoong _ , Youngjo akan tetap berjuang.

“Aku  _ tidak mau bangun _ ,” lirih Youngjo pedih, wajah sarat sedih. Genggaman semakin menguat, gemetar simbol takut tiada tara.

Namun Youngjo tidak mampu.

Youngjo tidak sanggup.

Jika  _ mereka  _ hanya akan  _ membunuh  _ Hwanwoong, lebih baik Youngjo tidak usah  _ kembali _ .

Jika  _ mereka  _ hanya akan  _ membinasakan  _ Hwanwoong, lebih baik Youngjo  _ tetap begini _ .

“Jangan  _ lepaskan aku _ ,” gumamnya dalam remang, “lebih baik  _ begini _ . Bersama _ mu _ .  _ Tidak sendiri. _ ”

Walau kerap  _ tenggelam _ …,

“ _ Kamu. Aku. Kita…,  _ Hwanwoong _ ku _ .”

... di dalam _mimpi_.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

**_f i n_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi... begitulah. Wkwkwk. One-shot ini sudah terpikirkan sejak bulan Agustus kemarin dan baru saja selesai kutulis hari ini (14 September 2020, pukul 03:50, yang mana seharusnya aku tidur sebab pagi nanti kelas perdana Rancangan Program Intervensi akan dimulai. Hahaha).  
> Waktu aku dengar Sebenarnya Cinta dari Letto, entah mengapa kataku lagu ini menceritakan tentang kekasih impian, secara harfiah. Ya, alias teman imajinasi.  
> Banyak yang bilang lagunya tentang hubungan antara manusia dengan Tuhan, namun kataku malah... begini. Wkwkwk.  
> Ya, sudah. Semoga kalian suka, ya.


End file.
